AMORIS AMA
by specialmsg
Summary: Story & cover by specialmsg ;; Based from Anime Yosuga No Sora, remake to TaeGi ver ;; Taehyung dan Yoongi itu bersaudara, bagaimana jika mereka ternyata saling jatuh cinta. Akankah mereka bisa bersama? ;; "Aku mencintaimu meski itu terdengar salah." - kth ; "Tak ada yang salah dalam mencintai, cintailah dan kau akan mengerti." - myg ;; TOP!Taehyung BOTTOM!Yoongi ; TaeGi VSu 태기 뷔슈
1. 1 AMOR - PROLOGUE

**1 AMOR ; PROLOG**

 _Based from Anime_

\--

[ _yoongi pov_ ]

Perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi. Aku tinggal jauh di Daegu bersama saudaraku, Kim Taehyung. 10 tahun yang lalu, setelah ibuku dan ayahnya Taehyung menikah, aku harus ikut bersama mereka tinggal di Seoul. Naasnya kehidupan indah yang didambakan sampai tua tidak berjalan sesuai yang diimpikan.

Sebuah kecalakaan terjadi 5 tahun kemudian, kejadian yang merenggut kebahagiaan dari dua anak yang harusnya masih merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua.

Jangan tanyakan nasib kedua anak itu sekarang. Setelah 5 tahun berlalu apa lagi yang masih tersisa dibenak seorang yang merindukan dekapan orang tua. Tak ada.

Keluarga yang aku ingat saat ini hanyalah satu Kim Taehyung. Ya, hanya dia seorang.

\--

Semenjak kami kembali ke Daegu dengan keluarga jauh kami yang tinggal disini, setidaknya mereka memberikan kami sedikit kebahagiaan. Meski aku dan Taehyung tak ada beda jauhnya dari seorang yang hidup ini seperti 'aku dan kamu saudara, makan untuk hidup dan jangan cari masalah'.

Kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja bukan, tak ada istimewanya.

Awal mulanya margaku sudah berganti ke Kim Yoongi, sayangnya suatu hari seorang Kim Taehyung tidak menerima jika aku menggunakan nama keluarga.

\--

" _Pergi dari sini sialan!" teriak anak kecil yang melempar semua benda ke sosok yang sudah menangis tersedu di sudut ruangan._

 _Bendera kuning dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam masih tepat disekitar mereka, kedua bingkai foto disana menjadi saksi tingkah anak-anak mereka, namun sosok yang seharusnya saling melindungi itu tak bisa membendung perasaan sedihnya hingga apa yang ia ucapkan begitu menyakitkan._

 _"Jika bukan karena kau, ayah dan ibu tak akan meninggal."_

 _PLAK!_

 _Suara desisan terdengar setelah bunyi tamparan seseorang ke pipi namja yang berteriak layaknya orang gila disana._

 _Yoongi kecil masih menangis dengan Taehyung yang melotot ke seorang yang tak lain adalah bibinya, adik dari ayahnya._

 _"Kim Taehyung, apa yang kau katakan pada saudaramu sendiri."_

 _"Aku tidak ada saudara seperti dia, kami bahkan berbeda marga. Dia MIN dan Aku KIM."_

 _"Cukup Taehyung!" nenek Taehyung datang kedalam ruangan yang seharusnya tenang dan damai melepas keluarga yang disayang namun malah menjadi berisik karena perdebatan kedua anak kecil yang dianggap tak perlu dilanjutkan._

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau bersikeras melupakan fakta Taehyungaa, kalian bersaudara semenjak ibu dan ayah kalian menikah, dan itu tak akan berubah."_

 _Sosok kecil disudut ruangan dibawa berdiri pelan oleh nenek untuk pergi menjauh dari Taehyung._

 _"AAAGHHHH!!" teriakan itu menggema hingga keluar ruangan. Membuat bising sekeluarga Kim dan Min._

 _Yoongi masih menangis mengetahui betapa sedihnya melihat Taehyung saat itu._

\--

Setelah hari itu aku memutuskan, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Taehyung lagi, aku tidak akan membuatnya marah padaku, tidak akan membuatnya benci padaku. Aku— aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Salah satunya aku merubah margaku kembali menjadi Min, meski nenek sudah melarangku.

Aku tidak apa, asal Taehyung bahagia.

Bahagianya aku setelah itu, Taehyung tak marah lagi padaku. Tak ada kata umpatan kasar yang ditujukan padaku. Aku merasa baik lagi.

Ada satu hal yang belum aku kasih tau, aku penyakitan, atau bisa dibilang mudah terserang penyakit, tubuhku lemah dan aku banyak merepotkan Taehyung.

Dia pasti membenciku selama 5 tahun ini.

Aku sering ketinggalan pelajaran, Taehyung yang mengajarkan kembali padaku.

Aku sering masuk rumah sakit, dia yang merawatku.

Setelah aku merasa baikan namun tubuhku sangat lemah hingga sulit untukku seperti kebanyakan orang yang berlari kesana kemari dan tertawa bersama teman-teman, aku sendirian dengan minim teman, aku hanya memiliki Taehyung.

Ini tahun terakhirku di sekolah menengah atas. Aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin bukan.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka saat tubuh tinggi muncul dari balik pintu. Keringat masih terlihat dari pelipisnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari bermain basket seperti biasanya. "Aku pulang, Yoongi."

Langkah kakinya langsung menuju kearah kamarku.

Aku yang saat itu tertidur tak yakin apa yang ia lakukan. Kurasa dia melihatku didepan kipas angin tertidur setelah makan.

Ia bergumam sembari menutup tubuhku dengan selimut, "Kenapa kau tidur tepat didepan kipas angin, kau bisa masuk angin, bodoh." Dia berkata kejam, tapi sungguh dia tidak jahat.

Dia sudah berubah semenjak aku mengalami penyakit apendisitis 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku masuk sekolah.

Taehyung menjadi semakin baik padaku, persis seperti tahun pertama dimana kami masih satu keluarga bahagia, dia begitu baik hingga aku berfikir suatu hal yang harusnya tak aku rasakan.

Aku jatuh cinta ke Taehyung.

 **Tbc** ~


	2. 2 AMOR - SCHOOL

**2 AMOR ; SCHOOL**

ㅡㅡㅡ

 _[yoongi pov]_

Saat itu aku melihat maniknya berbinar saat menerima pesan di hp-nya, apa hanya aku yang merasa dia begitu bahagia.

Kuberanikan bertanya karena penasaran.

"Apa kau sibuk?" seharusnya bukan itu yang aku tanyakan.

"Maksudmu kapan?" tanyanya balik. Kembali dirinya memakan makanan dihadapannya. Makanan yang dimasak satu jam yang lalu.

Harusnya pagi ini aku yang memasak tapi kakiku sulit bergerak, kram karena terlalu banyak tidur mungkin, aku tidak bisa bangun dari kasur. Aku membenci saat ini. harusnya aku bisa masak untuknya.

Taehyung menatapku yang diam.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" dia mungkin merasa ada yang aneh setelah bertanya tapi aku hanya diam.

Aku menggeleng menjawab dan menyuapi kembali makananku.

Ia kembali bermain hp-nya. Aku tidak suka dia seperti itu.

"Aku ingin ke sekolah."

Dia menatapku dengan raut yang sedikit kaget.

Masa belajar mengajar sudah datang, tapi aku hanya masuk beberapa kali semenjak naik kelas. Itupun kalau bukan kebaikan sekolah mungkin aku masih tinggal kelas. Taehyung yang pintar sangat membantu dan mungkin sekolah merasa kasihan sampai aku dinaikkan kelas dan untungnya masih satu kelas dengan Taehyung saat ini.

Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak ingin di rumah lagi, aku bosan.

"Tapi kau masih sakit Yoongs, kakimu? Apa sudah bisa berjalan jauh ke sekolah."

"Kau ingin aku ketinggalan pelajaran lagi kali ini?" dia diam mendengar aku berbicara begitu. "Ini tahun terakhirku, aku ingin memiliki kenangan yang indah."

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan seluruh perlengkapan sekolah."

Aku tau Taehyung menghela pelan saat melihat aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku begitu menyusahkan ya Taehyung?

Setelah mencuci piring, dia masuk kekamarku dan mengambil pakaian dan buku untuk aku kesekolah.

"Maaf."

Dia menoleh kearahku. Entah kenapa aku perlu mengatakannya, aku begitu menyusahkannya.

Dia membukakan baju tidurku dan memasangkan pakaian sekolah padaku. Aku malu, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat datar itu membuka bajuku dan memakaikannya seolah itu hal biasa.

Aku menggenggam tangannya saat ia ingin melepas celanaku.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Tae."

Dia memandangiku, manik hitamnya tak bergeming. Mungkin ia tak terlalu perduli ucapanku. Tapi aku bisa sendiri, hanya untuk memasangkan pakaian sendiri kenapa tidak.

Sekarang masih pukul 7 setelah aku bersiap, dia juga sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Aku menggenggam tasku dan keluar. Dia sudah didepan rumah. Rumah kecil dan sederhana yang seharusnya hangat dengan ucapan kasih dari orang tua yang menyemangati anaknya sekolah.

"Aku pergi bu."

Suara itu mengambil perhatianku dan Taehyung.

Tetangga sebelah kami yang juga satu sekolah serta satu kelas dengan kami baru saja keluar rumah setelah berpamitan. Kami saling bertukar pandang setelah keluar pagar rumah masing-masing.

Wajahnya merona namun terlihat begitu kaget melihat kami berdua keluar berbarengan.

"Pa-pagi." Sapanya dengan malu dan menunduk.

"Pagi juga Jungkookie."

Aku yakin dia hanya menyapa Taehyung. Maniknya tak beralih dari Taehyung sedetik pun bahkan setelah kami sampai kesekolah.

Aku tidak menyukai caranya.

Kelas begitu ramai. Itu yang selalu aku rasa. Tidak seperti rumah yang selalu sepi, disini aku merasa nyaman. Bukan berarti aku bersama Taehyung tidak nyaman. Itu adalah spot tersendiri bersamanya.

Tapi disini aku berasa bahagia.

"Yoongi-ya.. kau masuk sekolah lagi. Heuuuu aku begitu merindukanmu." Salah seorang yang aku rasa bernama Namjoon itu menarik tanganku seolah aku tuan putri yang terkurung di dalam rumah sepanjang hari.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Namjoon." Taehyung menepis tangannya dari tanganku.

Apa dia berusaha melindungiku?

"Heu, aku kan hanya menyapanya." Namjoon sewot dengan kelakuan Taehyung. "Apa karena sudah lama, atau emang kau semakin cantik Yoongs..." ujar Namjoon kembali kearahku yang sudah duduk dikursi.

Aku hanya bisa diam selagi dia memuji, tempat duduknya tepat disamping Taehyung yang duduk dibelakangku.

"Kau mengganggunya lagi Namjoon."

Namjoon bersengit terlihat dari matanya. Kenapa ia dilarang. Itu yang ingin ia ucapkan sebelum seseorang datang menyapaku.

"Yoongi-ya kau akhirnya masuk sekolah lagi. Kami merindukanmu." Ucap seorang yang aku kenal dia, dia teman masa kecil kami 10 tahun lalu sebelum kami pindah ke Seoul dan kembali ke Daegu. Park Jimin. Dia periang dan tidak pemilih berteman.

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ia duduk didepanku.

Manik mataku melirik seseorang yang datang dan duduk disamping kursiku. Seorang yang begitu berwibawa, terlihat dari cara dia berjalan. Apakah seluruh anak orang kaya seperti dia? Aku tidak berkata dia sombong, tapi dia terlihat sombong. Kim SeokJin dan temannya yang periang mengikutinya, Jung hoseok.

Hoseok menyapaku tiba-tiba, aku juga menyapanya dan tersenyum.

Aku hampir lupa rasa ini jika aku tak datang kesekolah lagi hari ini.

Ini hari pertamaku kembali.

Jam pertama selesai dan kami istirahat makan siang.

Taehyung mengajakku ke kantin, dan selalu Namjoon akan ikut, dia menganggapku adiknya juga ternyata. Meski dia sangat cerewet dan Taehyung yang terlalu menjagaku agar berjarak dengannya.

Itu lucu.

Bisa kau bayangkan Namjoon yang ingin duduk disampingku di kantin langsung diambil alih oleh Taehyung. Namjoon berdecak kesal.

"Tck!" Namjoon kesal namun tak lagi setelah dia memilih duduk didepanku.

"Boleh kami ikut gabung." Ujar seorang yang tak lain Jimin yang diikuti Hoseok bersama Jin yang selalu berdua.

Taehyung tentu tak menolak apapun. Ia senang saat orang datang dan mengajak mereka berbicara.

Aku tidak tau, tapi tahun pertama adalah saat tersulit saat keluarga tak ada dan harus pindah sekolah dan juga tak mengenal siapapun. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Taehyung terlihat bahagia.

"Jungkookie." Panggil Taehyung yang aku dengar.

Seseorang melewati meja kami dan terlihat bingung ingin makan dimana, di tempat kami masih tersisa satu kursi jika dia ingin. Kurasa itu yang Taehyung fikirkan. Ia dengan sigap menawari Jungkook yang pemalu itu duduk dengan kami.

Ia bahkan menarik Jungkook duduk di samping kursinya.

"Kau tidak makan timun?" tanya Namjoon padaku lagi.

Aku tak mendengarnya hingga dia mencubit pipiku.

"Ah!"

"Hey!" taehyung kembali memarahi Namjoon meski tidak begitu serius.

Namjoon hanya tertawa, "Adikmu begitu menggemaskan Tae, jika aku punya adik seperti ini akan aku unyel-unyel terus."

"Syukurnya dia bukan adikmu." Ujar Taehyung.

Yang lain nampak begitu bersahabat saat ini.

Taehyung yang selalu tak berkata banyak saat dirumah kini ia banyak berbicara disini. Apakah ini teman-temannya yang baru selama aku tidak masuk.

Dia tidak kesepian lagi berarti.

Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap merasa kesepian disini melihatnya.

Taehyung, apa yang aku rasakan ini sebenarnya?

 **Tbc~**

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 _Jan lupa reviewnya readers. Thxeu (/3)/_


	3. 3 AMOR - ANGEL

**3 AMOR ; ANGEL**

\--

 _[yoongi pov's]_

Ini kesekian kalinya aku melihat Taehyung begitu bahagia bersama Jungkook. Mereka berjarak 3 meter dariku yang tengah bersama Namjoon dan Jimin serta Jin dan Hoseok.

"Apa mereka berpacaran sekarang?" itu pertanyaan Namjoon saat aku melirik mereka tanpa henti. Pertanyaan yang bahkan aku tidak bisa pikirkan.

"Tidak!" iya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan, tapi itu bukan aku. Seorang yang disamping Namjoon yang menjawab. Jimin. Sepertinya dia begitu bersemangat menjawab, dia yakin keduanya tidak berpacaran. Aku berharap juga begitu.

"Kau tau darimana hah bocah, mereka dekat begitu."

"Emang dua orang yang dekat sudah pasti berpacaran?" kali ini Jin berucap sembari bercongkak tangan, Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Langkah kaki dari orang yang kami bincangkan itu kembali.

Kami tengah duduk santai di istirahat siang hari ini.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku mulai mencoba masuk sekolah kembali. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku mengikuti gerakannya yang mulai tiduran di rumput basah di taman belakang sekolah.

Dataran tinggi di pinggiran kota Daegu begitu berbeda, disini kita bisa melihat seisi kota Daegu dengan indah. Terutama saat sore tiba. Tapi siang hari seperti ini juga indah dan nyaman.

Kami berlima duduk santai di rumput, beberapanya tiduran seperti Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, dia hanya tersenyum seolah merahasiakannya.

Tapi sepertinya aku tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Aku merasa hatiku berdenyut sakit.

\--

Selama perjalanan pulang, Taehyung tidak pernah banyak berbicara, entah itu hanya kepadaku atau emang dia semakin pendiam. Kurasa ini karena bersamaku.

Bukan karena dia tidak perhatian padaku atau akunya yang ingin perhatian darinya, tapi bukankah sama saja. Aku butuh dia tersenyum seperti dia bersama Jungkook.

"Taehyungaa, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi siang?" kuberanikan bertanya meski aku menunduk dan tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak ada." Tentu saja ada, dasar pembohong.

Aku melihatnya sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa dia harus jujur padaku, tapi dia tidak melihatku. Dia begitu santai melihat kedepan jalan tanpa perduli apa yang aku khawatirkan.

Kami melewati pertokoan dan singgah ke salah satu super market. Kami harus membeli beberapa bahan makanan dirumah.

"Hai Taetae, Yoongs." Sapa seorang didalam super market dengan senyuman yang terkembang bahagia diwajahnya.

Jimin, dia tengah menunggu belanjaannya di kasir.

Dia anak yang periang, salah satu anak pemilik Kuil terbesar di kota ini.

Entah kapan pastinya dia menjadi teman masa kecil kami, dia selalu berucap hal-hal yang aku tidak ingat.

"Aku iri dengan kalian, dulu kau masih sependek ini Tae, dan sekarang kau setinggi ini."

Dia menunjuk betapa pendeknya Taehyung dulu saat kecil, aku melihat Taehyung tertawa. Inilah efek dari seorang Jimin, dia bisa membuat Taehyung tersenyum.

Kenapa dia tidak tersenyum juga padaku.

Aku keliling melihat apa yang bisa kami beli, aku tidak perduli dengan kesibukan kedua orang itu. Aku butuh cemilan dirumah.

"Daahh Taehyungie, Yoongie. Sampai berjumpa besok." Ujar Jimin dengan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya hilang, dia membawa belanjaannya yang banyak itu sendirian.

Taehyung mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli."

Aku taruh semua makanan yang aku inginkan, aku masih kesal melihatnya yang terlihat begitu kekanakan bersama yang lain dan begitu serius padaku.

Taehyung hanya melihat semua cemilan manis yang aku pilih.

"Kau bisa sakit gigi setelah makan ini semua."

Aku tidak perduli dia berbicara apa, kutinggalkan dia sendirian di dalam.

Perasaan aneh ini, aku membencinya.

Aku membenci Taehyung.

 _Bruum_!

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan mataku, kulihat itu Jin, anak orang kaya di kota ini tengah melirik padaku. Kami sudah berteman, serius. Meski sebenarnya aku tau dia hanya ingin mendekati Taehyung, tapi aku tau dia sangat baik.

"Kalian membeli sesuatu disini?" tanya Jin saat Taehyung keluar membawa beberapa bungkus belanjaan.

Taehyung mengiyakan ucapan Jin.

"Kalian ingin aku antar pulang?"

Aku menoleh ke Taehyung, dia menggeleng. Tumben. Dan lebih tumben sekali Jin mengajak pulang. Ah aku lupa, karena ada Taehyung disini.

"Aku sudah membeli sepeda." Kulihat pemilik toko mengeluarkan sepeda yang dimaksud.

Oh Tuhan, kami harus naik sepeda. Aku tidak bisa bersepeda.

"Ah yasudah, aku duluan ya."

Siapa yang perduli dengan orang kaya, tinggi, putih, pintar, dan sombong satu itu. Aku tidak menjawab meski mobilnya sudah berlalu. Aku sudah dikenal dengan pria berhati dingin yang tidak akan tersenyum jika bukan ingin. Sedangkan saat ini moodku buruk. Jadi aku tidak perduli.

Ku melirik lagi sepeda itu dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Ucapku kemudian.

Dia tersenyum kali ini. OMG! Aku tau itu senyuman yang aku inginkan, tapi bukan disaat seperti ini.

Taehyung menarik tanganku duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kita akan pulang dan pergi dengan sepeda kali ini Yoongs."

Aku yang selama hidup ini tidak pernah bersepeda, sekarang aku harus apa? Dia siap mengayuh hingga aku terkesiap kedepan dan memeluknya.

Tawa itu terdengar indah darinya, senyum kotaknya pasti terlihat menawan saat ini. Apa dia senang melihatku seperti orang bodoh?

Aku tidak berani melihat jalan, meski Taehyung memberi tahukan pemandangan disepanjang perjalanan ini indah. Aku intip sedikit untuk memastikan dan benar, begitu indah. Aku tidak tau sadar aku sedikit terkagum.

Matahari sore sudah hampir datang, kami baru saja sampai rumah.

Aku turun setelah di pekarangan rumah.

Kulihat Taehyung bergegas ke sebelah rumah, aku tidak yakin pasti. Aku hanya menunggu dia meski yang aku lihat dia kembali berdua.

Orang itu disana.

Orang yang lebih tinggi dariku, lebih menggemaskan, bergigi kelinci, tapi dia tidak terlalu putih dariku. Aku mungil dan lebih menggemaskan sebenarnya.

Dia tersenyum melihatku, dia membawa sesuatu ditangannya begitupun Taehyung.

Aku tidak bertanya apa-apa saat Taehyung melihatku yang melotot pada mereka berdua, dia menyuruhku membuka pintu sedangkan kunci ada di kantong celananya.

Jungkook ingin mengambilnya, tapi tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Taehyungku!

Aku melarang tangannya untuk mencari benda kecil itu di celananya.

Aku lihat dia melotot padaku, bukan. Matanya emang bulat dan besar, tapi tunggu, apa dia malu? Dia malu melihat seornag adik yang meraba celana saudaranya sendiri. Heol!

Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat mereka berlalu ke dapur bersama.

"Terima kasih, ucapkan juga ke ahjumma." Ujar Taehyung saat mengantar Jungkook pergi.

Owh wajah malu-malunya menjengkelkan.

Aku sedang mengintip di pintu, dan sial! Aku ketahuan Taehyung. Dia melihatku tapi tetap berlalu seolah tak ada apa-apa. Senyuman tadi saat melihat Jungkook sudah hilang.

"Siang tadi Jungkookie bilang ibunya membuat _mandu_ dan _kimchi_ _jjigae_ untuk kita, jadi aku mengambilnya."

Taehyung menjelaskan itu meski aku tidak bertanya.

"Aku tau."

Dia membiarkan aku berlalu ke kamar dan tidur.

 **Tok tok!**

Taehyung, siapa lagi yang mengetuk hanya untuk mengingatkanku untuk mandi sebelum tidur.

Sial Taehyung, kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah aku anak kecil lagi. Meski ibu dan ayah tidak ada, aku juga sudah dewasa seperti dirimu disini. Bukan karena aku penyakitan lantas kau bertingkah seperti _angel_.

Hah.. tapi aku harus mengakuinya.

Saat masih kecil dia begitu terlihat seperti _angel_ dimataku.

\--

 _"Taehyungaa.." panggil anak kecil nan manis di sudut ruangan yang sudah bersembunyi saat bermain petak umpet berdua._

 _Begitu menggemaskan saat saat itu. Keduanya tertawa bahagia, terlebih saat Taehyung mencari dan menemukan Yoongi di ujung ruangan dapur. Keduanya tidak berhenti tertawa seperti tak ada kesedihan yang akan mengambil senyuman mereka._

 _Waktu begitu lambat saat itu mengambil kenangan bahagia keduanya disana, meski sebuah piring hampir jatuh saat Yoongi menabrak lemari piring didapur, tapi seorang yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi bahagia. Taehyung. Dia berlari secepatnya untuk mencoba menangkap piring itu yang hampir saja mengenai kepala Yoongi._

 _"Yoongi-ya.." panggil Taehyung tepat waktu._ _Keduanya menatap penuh kecemasan, dengan wajah manis itu berubah menjadi merah menahan tangis di kedua pelupuk matanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca begitu menggemaskan saat itu._

 _Taehyung yakin dia tidak salah lihat, mungkin dirinya begitu takut melihat Yoongi terluka, tapi bukan. Jantungnya memompa oksigen begitu cepat bukan karena itu, melainkan hatinya berdegup melihat Yoongi yang mengambil hatinya saat itu juga._

 _'Kenapa..? dia begitu menggemaskan.'_

 _Jika pikiran itu bisa keluar maka Yoongi akan mendengarnya, dan tak akan ada yang namanya seorang anak yang memegang piring itu mendekat kearah anak yang ingin menangis dan menciuminya karena terlalu menggemaskan._

 _Kecupan manis untuk pertama kalinya dirasakan seorang Taehyung kepada saudara tirinya bernama Yoongi saat itu tak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan keduanya._

 _Benar. Keduanya._

 _Sampai detik ini pun bukan hanya Yoongi yang mengingatnya, begitu pun Taehyung._

 _Ciuman pertama. Apakah semanis itu_?

\--

Jadi, apakah dia seorang _angel_?

Iya, aku bisa berucap yakin. Dia tidak akan berubah, dia seorang _angel_ penyelamatku bahkan sampai saat ini. Aku menyayanginya.

Tidak, bahkan lebih.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku menginginkan senyuman di wajahnya lagi untukku.

Begitupun aku yang ingin merasakan lagi bibirnya.

Aku ingin merasakan rasa manis itu lagi.

Taehyungaa.. apa kau masih ingat rasanya?

 **Tbc** ~

\--

 _jangan lupa reviewnya reader :_


	4. 4 AMOR - ME TOO

**4 AMOR ; ME TOO**

\--

"AH!"

Suara itu jelas terdengar oleh Taehyung dari kamarnya. Dia pasti berlari cepat kekamar Yoongi.

Selama 5 tahun ini, setelah kejadian naas yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Taehyung dan Yoongi yang awalnya sangat akrab layaknya saudara kandung asli sekarang malah bertingkah berjauhan layaknya tak kenal satu sama lain.

Jika bukan karena nenek dan bibinya Taehyung yang memberikannya nasehat dahulu, yang sedih bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, tapi begitupun Yoongi, mungkin dia tak akan memikirkannya.

Tidak seperti Taehyung yang memiliki banyak keluarga, Yoongi? Tidak ada.

Beruntungnya ibu Yoongi menikahi Ayah Taehyung yang sangat penyayang dan mementingkan keluarga, maka hidup mereka bahagia. Sayangnya, tidak lama.

Taehyung yang menyadari bahwa hidup tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan, kebahagiaan tidak selalu datang jika bukan kita sendiri yang membuatnya maka itu tak akan terjadi.

Maka disinilah Taehyung, mulai membuka diri untuk menyambut satu-satunya keluarganya yang ia sendiri tak ingin menganggap keluarga.

Yoongi.

Sosok yang pernah ia salahi atas kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Padahal keluarganya sama saja dengan keluarga Yoongi, kesedihan Taehyung juga kesedihan Yoongi, dan jika bukan karena Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi sedih maka pastilah Yoongi akan bahagia.

Suatu hari itu Taehyung mulai bertekad saat Yoongi masuk rumah sakit dan operasi apendisitisnya, ia ingin memulai lagi hari-harinya dengan Yoongi dan bahagia layaknya kakak dan adik, saudara yang paling bahagia.

Tapi sayang, Yoongi sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam tidak seceria dahulu semenjak dia sakit, dia begitu lemah.

Taehyung tidak berani melakukan hal-hal aneh demi Yoongi. Dia harus menjadi pelindung Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung saat masuk kamar Yoongi.

Anak itu terlihat ketakutan di sudut kasurnya. Dia menutup telinganya selagi meringkuk dengan boneka kumamon di pelukannya.

Dia tengah ketakutan.

Sekarang pukul 3 pagi saat hujan mulai datang beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak tau apa karena terlalu nyenyak bagi Taehyung dia tidak sadar tadinya, tapi kilat dan petir begitu terlihat menembus jendela kamar Yoongi.

Anak itu takut dengan hal semacam ini, Taehyung tau, hanya saja dia lupa.

Sebuah petir menyambar kembali, memekakkan telinga mereka didalam kamar. Taehyung mendekati Yoongi di kasur.

"Tidak apa. Aku disini Yoongs."

"Tae.." Yoongi memanggil lirih sosok Taehyung yang sudah memeluknya. "AH!"

Kembali Yoongi berteriak dan memeluk Taehyung semakin erat kala petir itu seolah akan menyambar rumahnya.

Maka malam itu berakhir dengan mereka yang tidur berdua hingga pagi menjelang.

\--

[ _taehyung pov_ ]

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi apa hanya aku yang merasakan yoongi begitu manis.

Tidak, bukan hanya manis, tapi dia imut dan menggemaskan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Sadarlah Tae!

Aku membuka mata pagi itu, aku mengalami mimpi ini lagi. Mimpi dimana 10 tahun lalu saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu Yoongi dan ibunya. itu sungguh hari yang membahagiakan bagiku. Bertemu sosok imut sepertinya. Tapi tunggu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

Adik!?

Dia menjadi adikku kala kedua orang tua kami menikah. Tidak ada yang salah ternyata. Hanya pikiranku saja yang salah.

Aku menganggap Yoongi berlebihan, aku tau dia akan menjadi adikku, tapi aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya, perasaan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan entah kenapa tidak berubah.

Saat aku terbangun pagi ini aku menyadari, sosok yang selama 5 tahun ini yang aku usahakan untuk menjaganya layak adik, bukan seperti itu adanya.

Aku hanya mencoba menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal gila padanya karena mungkin aku bisa lebih jatuh cinta padanya jika aku tidak menahan diri.

Lihat dia, bahkan saat tidur dengan kaki menekuk seperti itu dia terlihat menggemaskan.

Itulah kenapa dulu aku berani menciuminya saat aku menolongnya dari jatuhan piring.

Dia begitu menggemaskan bahkan saat dia ingin menangis.

Dan kalian tau apa. bibirnya begitu manis.

Bibir tipis nan merah layaknya cherry itu sangat manis saat aku menciuminya.

Andai saja kebahagiaan itu tidak berakhir.

Aku sadar sekarang sudah pukul 6.

Aku harus bersiap ke sekolah.

"Yoongi-ya bangunlah, kita akan kesekolah."

Jika saja kebahagiaan bisa aku buat untuk Yoongi lagi akan aku usahakan. Tapi dia terlihat berbeda semenjak kelakuan burukku saat orang tua kami meninggal.

Dia pasti shock, begitupun aku. Dan kelakuanku memperburuknya. Meski aku sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuknya sebagai saudara. Aku tau itu tidak cukup.

Seharusnya aku lebih bisa membuatnya tersenyum bukan.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yoongi?

 **Tbc** ~

\--

 _review juseyong_ =D


End file.
